


When the Time Comes (Baby Don’t Run)

by BleedMeAMelody



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Louis is a Hollister model, M/M, because why the hell not, thats it, thats really all i need to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedMeAMelody/pseuds/BleedMeAMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Harry could open his mouth to say… Well, actually, he wasn’t sure what he was gonna say. What do you say to someone you just met and vigorously made out with to escape your crazy ex-girlfriend?</p><p>Or the one where Louis is a Hollister model and Harry makes questionable life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Time Comes (Baby Don’t Run)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I wrote. I hope y'all like it!  
> Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute.

       Harry decided when he woke up that morning that Tuesdays were a great day to go to the mall. And so, with this belief set in his mind, he called up his friends and convinced them of the same thing. Having dealt with Harry’s antics long enough to know that there was no way to persuade him otherwise once he set his mind to something, his friends begrudgingly agreed.

       Harry couldn’t have been more wrong.

       Why, might you ask? Because, my dear friend, as Harry congratulated himself for his brilliant idea and goofed around with his friends, a familiar head of blonde hair made itself visible in the surrounding crowd of people.

       “Oh god,” Harry mumbled in horror, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

       “What is it?” Niall asked, scanning their surroundings with a confused look on his face, trying to find the source of his friend’s distress.

       “Ashley,” Harry replied as he attempted to hide behind the blond haired boy. It didn’t really work, though, since was actually the taller of the two. The group immediately went on high alert, subconsciously huddling a bit closer together for safety.

       "The fuck?” Zayn swore as he located the blonde female amongst the swarms of people. “What is she doing here in public? With people? Isn’t she supposed to be in a looney bin somewhere?”

       “You act like I fucking talk to her,” Harry murmured as he peaked above Niall’s head to locate his psychotic ex-girlfriend, swearing under his breath as she continued walking their way. She had yet to notice them, thankfully, but that would soon change since Harry practically towered over everyone there.

       “It’s okay Harry,” Liam stated with a smirk, “if she tries to do anything, at least there’s witnesses.” But Harry wasn’t listening, he was too busy panicking. Ashley had to have spotted them by now, unless she was just that fucking stupid, which actually wasn’t untrue.

       He began scanning the stores around him, looking for anything that would deter the crazy blonde female and save his skinny ass, eyes landing on a brunet boy standing across the way. Or, more specifically, the brunet’s fantastic set of abs, for he was standing shirtless outside of the Hollister store. If Harry weren’t about to die a horrible and tragic death, he’d probably stop and drool over the boy because he was fucking hot, with a smattering of tattoos across his chest and arms, sparkling blue eyes, and a body that was too stunning to even be real. His cheekbones alone must have been hand-carved by the gods. Harry wondered how he hadn’t burst into flames yet, as he watched the boy flash bright smiles at the passing customers while handing out fliers.

       Harry could not afford to dwell on such thoughts for too long, though, because Ashley had finally seen them and was currently marching determinedly towards the group. Harry could practically see the storm clouds swirling ominously above her head as people scrambled to get out of her way. He had a makeshift plan formulated in his head but was doubtful as to its plausibility. The furious blond was getting closer, though, and Harry didn’t really feel like dying today, so he said “fuck it,” like he did with so many of his life decisions, and sprinted into action.

       Harry bounded across the walkway and all but hurled himself at the topless brunet in a matter of seconds. The boy blinked up at him in surprise with his big blue eyes and damn he was pretty and shit he was short and oh god what had Harry gotten himself into?

       “Hi,” Harry said in a rush, “you see that crazy blonde chick over there? The one who looks likes she’s about to murder a small child?” The boy looked to where Harry was pointing at a livid Ashley storming past his ground of friends and nodded slowly. “Yeah, she’s my crazy ex-girlfriend,” Harry continued. The blue-eyed boy raised an eyebrow in silent judgment. “Hey now Short Stuff, you work as a fucking Hollister model, okay? Not that I’m complaining or anything because _damn_ , but you have no room to judge me for my life choices,” Harry defended quickly. The brunet just shrugged his shoulders, a small smile gracing his lips.

       “Anyways,” he continued hurriedly, “she’s gonna make it over here any moment now, so as of 27 seconds ago you’re my new boyfriend, okay? The shorter boy opened his mouth to respond, but a shrieking voice cut him off.

       “HARRY!”

       Terror completely overtook Harry at that sound, and so he did the only thing he could think of: he surged forward and kissed the pretty brunet on his pretty pink lips. After getting over the initial shock of being kissed by a complete stranger, the boy closed his blue eyes and began kissing back with a surprising amount of vigor. Harry had to bend down a bit, and Short Stuff had to stretch onto his tiptoes, but neither of them minded in the slightest. Harry was thrilled that he hadn’t been knocked to the floor yet, and even more thrilled that the boy was so eager to reciprocate his affection.

       Their lips moved together easily, igniting the spark of passion growing in Harry’s stomach. His hands danced down the brunet’s abs, tracing over exposed tattoos and delicious muscle ridges before coming to rest on his hips. He desperately itched to replace his fingers with his tongue. The flyers fluttering to the ground, Short Stuff slipped his hands under Harry’s shirt, simultaneously digging his nails into Harry’s back and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. A jolt of electricity shot down Harry’s spine, making his knees weak as butterflies erupted in his stomach. Their tongues were just getting to know each other when an unwelcomed force tore them apart.

       “Harry, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” A fuming Ashley was suddenly closer to Harry’s face than he would’ve liked, especially considering she was screaming loud enough to wake the dead. As a matter of fact, she was so close that Harry could look into her eyes and see the dark empty chasm that constituted her soul.

       Harry opened his mouth to make some witty sarcastic retort about how he was busy making out with his hot new model (sadly fake) boyfriend, but said boy beat him to it.

       “Excuse me ma’am,” he said in a voice so beautiful and smooth it matched his appearance flawlessly, causing Harry to all but melt into a puddle of goo, “he’s a little preoccupied at the moment.” He then took one of his hands and used it to push Ashley away before entangling it in Harry’s long curly hair and reuniting their lips once more.

       This time, it was Harry’s turn to be momentarily stunned. He didn’t stay that way for too long though, what with a gorgeous brunet kissing the shit out of him. Who would’ve thought that his half-formed, poorly thought out plan would garner such amazing results? Their tongues got better acquainted as hands roamed across exposed skin. There was absolutely no room for Jesus between the two of them, as the blue-eyed boy dug his fingers into Harry’s hair, pulling and yanking hard enough to elicit low groans from the taller male. Harry’s fingers pressed harder into the boy’s tanned skin, intent on leaving dark bruises everywhere they touched. If they continued along this route much longer they would probably be kicked out of the mall for exhibitionism, although Harry was sure that that wouldn’t hinder their current course of action in the slightest.

       However, they were still human, and thus still needed to breath. Short Stuff pulled away first, a smile stretched across his obscenely pink lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Harry grinned back with such force it was a bit painful. It was almost guaranteed that he looked like a bona fide idiot at the moment and that his friends were probably laughing their asses off, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. He vaguely noticed that Ashley was nowhere to be seen, but he didn’t dwell on that either.

       Both boys were breathing hard, their faces only a few inches apart as their eyes remained focused on one another. A lock of brown hair had fallen from the shorter boy’s carefully styled hairdo and into his eyes, prompting Harry to gently brush it out of the way. Only he somehow managed to end up accidentally stabbing the other boy in the cheek with his finger instead. The curly haired boy froze for a moment, horrified that he had just ruined whatever it is that they had, until he heard a soft giggle escape the brunet’s lips. Harry vowed at that moment that he would gladly spend the rest of forever making sure that the world heard the breathtaking sound. It would be the music played at his funeral.

       “Oops,” Harry breathed, rubbing small circles into the brunet’s hips as an apology.

       “Hi,” the shorter boy murmured in response, a blinding smile still painting his face as he twirled a few stands of Harry’s hair with his fingers.

       “The name’s Harry,” the curly haired boy stated, still refusing to break eye contact. The boy’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly parted, making him look utterly fucked and fuckable. Harry was sure he looked incredibly similar, not that he cared.

       Short Stuff opened his mouth to reply. “I’m-”

       “LOUIS!”

       The brunet’s smile fell, and his eyes widened in alarm. He pulled away from Harry slightly and turned around to watch as a bulky man emerged from the dark store behind him.

       “Shit,” Short Stuff – Louis – mumbled.

       “Who’s that?” Harry asked, eyes now fixed on the fast approaching middle aged man, “he looks like he’s going to explode.” And he truly did. The color of his face almost matched that of a fire truck to the point where you could practically see flames shooting out of his ears.

       Louis gave a small chuckle, which sounded like angels singing, before responding, “My boss.” Harry blinked. “I’m totally questioning his life choices right now,” he muttered, causing Louis to snort as the man finally made it to them. His name tag read ‘Phil.’

       “Louis,” the man seethed, “Inside. Now.” He commanded through clenched teeth before grabbing the brunet’s arm and tugging him back towards the foggy interior of the store. Harry was reluctant to release him from his arms.

       “Just a second,” Louis replied, ignoring the way his boss’s eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he slipped out of the man’s grasp and turned his attention back to Harry.

       The brunet’s hands moved to frame Harry’s face, a small smile returning to his lovely lips. Before Harry could open his mouth to say… Well, actually, he wasn’t sure what he was gonna say. What do you say to someone you just met and vigorously made out with to escape your crazy ex-girlfriend? Well whatever it was, Harry didn’t get a chance to say it because Louis was suddenly kissing him again. This was definitely something Harry could get used to.

       This kiss was much gentler, though, more sensual. Their lips moved together slowly, and Harry swore to god that this boy was absolutely going to be the death of him. Not that he particularly minded. Death by hot make out sessions with a cute brunet was definitely the way to go. It was short lived, though, as Phil furiously grasped Louis’s arm and began dragging him back into the store. Louis tried in vain to once again escape his angry boss but to no avail. He looked desperately back to Harry, who was upset at the absence of a certain brunet with heavenly cheekbones from his arms.

       “I get off at seven!” he called back to the curly haired boy, a glimmer of hope in his blue eyes.

       Once the words registered in Harry’s mind he grinned. “I’ll be waiting!” He shouted in response. The resounding look of joy on the brunet’s face was temporarily blinding, until he disappeared into the black hole that was the Hollister store, insisting to his boss that he was just trying to help a customer.

       Well.

       As it turned out, Tuesdays were an excellent day to go to the mall.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://thesoundofyou-andme.tumblr.com)! I get lonely...


End file.
